


oh doctor!

by jocord



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocord/pseuds/jocord
Summary: this story is just me describing a dream i had about the wonderful dr frank n furter. i hope you enjoy :)btw i’m not the best at describing stuff like this, so don’t be mean lmao
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	oh doctor!

I sat across the room from him. It was such an awkward, yet sweet silence, both of us thinking about what to talk about. I couldn’t help but watch him looking at me. As my gaze met his, he shot me a little wink and a smirk, his dark red lips now showing his imperfectly perfect teeth. I blushed and tried to ignore it, but at the same time I couldn’t help but stare at Frank. Oh Frank. His name was just...perfect.  
Frank wanted something, and I could tell by the way he was squirming in his seat and licking his lips. I could see his sparkly heeled foot tapping the ground. I knew exactly what he wanted.  
I shot Frank a look that let him know that I had received his signal. He grinned oh so happily and giggled a little bit. Frank stood up and strutted towards me. He helped me off my chair and led me to his elegant bedroom.  
I stood at the end of the bed, feeling something swell in my pants. Frank closed the door and walked up to me. He got closer and closer. Finally, Frank put his pretty lips on mine. Oh they felt so nice. I didn’t care about the lipstick getting on me. Frank, now getting eager, put his tongue in my mouth. It was a welcoming shock. We continued to kiss for a good few minutes before Frank moved down to my neck. He gently pushed me onto the bed so I was lying on my back. He took off my shirt and kissed my neck and chest. As he kissed, he also went a little further by biting me. Oh he felt so good so far. I wanted more. So much more that I couldn’t find the words to tell him what I wanted him to do to me.  
I let out a moan that basically let Frank know what I wanted. He looked up at me, his lipstick smeared in such a pretty way. Oh what a pretty boy he is. Pretty pretty pretty. Oh how his slick and wet tongue felt on my body.  
Frank pulled off my pants and pulled a condom out of my pocket. He elegantly undid his robe and exposed his perfect body. He opened the condom with his mouth to tease me, and boy did it work. He rolled it on slowly, and he lied down next to me.  
Frank caressed me for a minute. Just doing that made me go crazy for him. He kissed the back of my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. Frank tugged on it a little bit. I let out a loud moan that almost shook the room. Frank touched my erection. It felt so good to have his perfect hands on me. “Nnh, eager now, aren’t we?” he mumbled into my ear.  
I was speechless. Just then, he lifted my leg, and finally put it in me. It was quite big, and hurt, yet it was a good hurt. I wanted more. “Ahn h-harder F-Frank~” I gasped at his slow thrust. Frank accepted my request and started moving faster and harder. He was so passionate. His movements were stunning, enough to kill a man.  
As he thrusted into me, he wrapped his hand around my cock and started to pump his hand up and down. The combination of being penetrated, being touched, and hearing all of his perfect whimpers and groans of pleasure made me want to cum, but I wanted to last longer for him. I wanted to please him. And that I did. “Mnnhh yo-you’re taking me so well,” he groaned to me. I could feel all of his pleasure, almost like he was transferring it to me. I felt every bit of him inside me, sliding in and out. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. I felt safe in his arms. He was ruining me, yet taking care of me at the same time.  
“A-ahh~ I-I think I’m go-”. Right as I said that, I started to cum. Frank took his hand off of my cock and caressed me in other places. Although I couldn’t see his face, I could tell he was smiling. I could hear his smile in all of his sweet groans.  
“Good boy,” he said, starting to cum as well. He started to fuck me harder. It hurt so damn bad, but it was the best pain I had ever felt. I wanted him to hurt me. Ruin me. Ruin your little slut.  
Frank’s thrusts started to get sloppy. I could tell he was almost done. I had already finished ejaculating. Oh it felt so good to release it all onto his satin sheets. I gripped those said sheets as he finished.  
Frank went in one more time, then let out a huge sigh of relief. We were both panting and sweating. He moved over to where our faces met and placed his lips on mine. We were both panting into each others mouths. He took his lips off of mine and pulled out of me. The condom was filled a very nice amount with his cum. He carefully took it off and threw it away.  
It was a perfect night with the perfect man. The story now ends, I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
